


Ты устал защищать

by VeraWild



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraWild/pseuds/VeraWild
Summary: Кажется, что ты устал защищать Кевина...





	Ты устал защищать

Кажется,  
Что ты устал защищать Кевина  
С самых малых лет.  
Ты продолжаешь быть верным  
Своему делу.  
Ни единого повода,  
Ни малейшего.  
Никому!  
Твои движения точные,  
Выглядишь непоколебимым,  
Расчетливым,  
Сосредоточенным,  
Черствым.

Тогда почему ты, Дэннис  
Нервно ладонью по голове проводишь?  
Тяжело вздыхаешь  
И с жадностью  
Каждое доброе слово ловишь,  
Каждое сказанное тебе,  
Ласковое.  
Бровь выгибаешь,  
Поспешно прячешь глаза,  
Любыми способами,  
В сторону отводишь,  
Смотришь на земь.  
На какое-то мгновение становясь собой,  
Открытым,  
Настоящим,  
Уязвимым.  
Хмуришься,  
Губы плотно сжимаешь.  
Одергиваешь себя,  
Внутренне,  
Наглухо закрываясь.  
Как будто слезы для тебя - самая большая слабость.

У каждого есть свои недостатки.  
Несовершенства.

Ты устал, Дэннис.  
Поэтому так легко поверил  
В Зверя.  
Поддержал мысль,  
Идею.  
Ты же не выкован из крепкой стали,  
Железа.  
В тебе же есть  
Живые эмоции.  
Ты - монолит,  
Который почти дал трещину.  
Монолит,  
Что из последних сил пытался,  
Но...


End file.
